Una Idea Recurrente de Fascinación
by Xtreme Mamba
Summary: Harry lo odió. Calló unos momentos y dijo: Te amo Slash HxD. One Shot. Creo que ya me conocen. Es mi segundo Fic. Lean y dejen Reviews. No se arrepentirán.
1. Chapter 1

**Una idea recurrente de Fascinación**

**Summary:** Harry lo odio. Calló unos momentos y dijo "Te amo". Slash HxD. One shot.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío. Todo es de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros. (Sí…caleta…). Espero que no me demanden Es todo un hobby.

**Comentarios y Advertencias:** Bueno, esto es como un pequeño entremés mientras terminó el sexto capítulo de "The way things are" P. Gracias por leer. Y **_¡ATENCIÓN!_** Este fic está lleno de escenas muy subidas de tono entre hombre y hombre…así que cuidado con los homofóbicos o personas sensibles.

**Cosa final:** Todo nació de la inspiración de un tema…el fic inicia con un fragmento de dicha canción…no daré más datos, si quieren la buscan xD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Yo seré tus deseos hechos piernas,_

_el que dicte una sentencia a tu imaginación._

_Yo seré un complot para tu mente,_

_el objeto y la causa de tu perdición,_

_y tu buena suerte."_

Avanzaba torpemente en una dirección que sus pies ya conocían bastante bien.

Sus pisadas retumbaban contra las paredes en las cual su hombro derecho buscaba apoyo en fracciones recurrentes. Su respiración era ahogada y sus ojos cerrados en una resignación asumida, a ese juego que su carne morena exigía como una droga adictiva.

Una que no da cuartel. La peor de todas.

Palpaba las paredes delicadamente, marcando el ritmo de alguna canción que venía a su mente en un momento no indicado. Y comenzaba a tararear, sin darse cuenta, aunque no del todo, en una frecuencia que le indicaba a cierto sediento aristócrata, unos metros más al fondo y a la derecha, que su presa iba en camino.

Al llegar a tan ansiado destino, tocó lo que era una puerta entre abierta del corredor del séptimo piso y abrió sus ojos verdes. Apartó su rebelde pelo azabache de ellos, y echó un vistazo a aquel hermoso cuarto meticulosamente amueblado. Obra capaz solo de una persona.

– Pensé que los Gryffindor tenían más fuerza de voluntad. – dijo un rubio perfectamente engominado, sobre un sofá, todavía sin mirar el par de ojos parados en la puerta. – No sé que significado tienes para "no volveré", Potter.

– Hola Malfoy. – dijo por toda respuesta el moreno, como si no hubiera escuchado una palabra de su acompañante.

Trataba de buscar esos ojos grises que lo hacían volver por más cada noche, cada semana. Oculto por la sombra que daba el fuego de la chimenea, Harry vio al objeto de su deseo ponerse de pie y caminar lento hacía él. Su sangre circulaba con rapidez y calentaba su cuerpo a una velocidad alarmante. Quería dejar de sentirlo, pero no podía. Quería dejar de volver, pero tampoco podía.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho. Se paró en frente del visitante y mirándolo a los ojos, pasó la mano izquierda por sobre su hombro para cerrar la puerta. Escuchaba la respiración de Potter. Agitada, ansiosa. No podía disimular una sonrisa de complacencia, que para Harry, no era nada más que otra prueba de que se estaba volviendo loco.

– ¿Cuándo vas a aceptarlo Potter?

– ¿Aceptar qué?

– Que te traigo loco.

– Cállate Malfoy.

Y sin objeciones, Draco apoyó el cuerpo de su amante contra la pared, y comenzó a besarlo. Su rodilla buscando su entrepierna, sus manos sujetando sus caderas. Harry por otra parte, mientras trataba de respirar en ese irregular compás que eran los impulsos del rubio, le sacaba la capa con manos torpes y la arrojaba a un costado.

Malfoy tiró de las caderas del moreno para sentirla contra la suya, y deslizó las manos hacia ese culo, que estaba seguro, solo había sido suyo.

– Ven. – dijo entre jadeos por los besos en el cuello que le daba un descontrolado Potter.

Lo llevó hasta el sofá en el cual había esperado pacientemente por más de media hora, cosa que nunca confesaría, le sacó la capa y lo tendió sobre este. Le sacó la corbata y mientras lo besaba tomó sus manos y las amarró a la abrazadera con ella.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Harry, recién percatándose que ya no era libre.

Por toda respuesta recibió un calido apretón en su entrepierna, que lo hizo gemir y tensar sus músculos, provocándole daño a sus muñecas.

Draco sonrió y se sentó encima del moreno, desabrochándole la camisa y dando besos en cada pedazo de pecho que descubría poco a poco. Sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de tela negra y rodeó los ojos del amarrado y lo vendó.

Harry no dijo nada.

– Disfruta. – dijo Malfoy en un excitante susurro a su acompañante, mientras seguía frotando esa dura parte del pantalón que se retorcía de placer.

Se levantó y sacó los zapatos y calcetas de Harry. Luego vino el pantalón, dejando al descubierto unos boxers tensos de la presión que ejercía su prisionero. El rubio besó el miembro cubierto y disfrutaba uno a uno los gemidos del niño que vivió. Su propia excitación no daba a basto, y no pudo reprimir las ganas de estimularse a la vez que jugueteaba con su boca en la parte más delicada del moreno.

Bajó un poco los boxers y comenzó a besar el órgano de Harry, y este movía la pelvis tratando de lograr más placer. Seguía jalando de sus ataduras. Draco comenzó a desvestirse y decidió dejar los rodeos metiendo sin previo aviso toda la extensión de virilidad de su compañero que le fue posible en la boca.

Potter mordía sus labios conteniendo pequeños gritos y su respiración iba en aumento. Draco terminó de desvestirse y se volvió a subir sobre el moreno, totalmente desnudo. Harry podía sentir el contacto de la entrepierna del rubio con su estómago, y el de su dura verga con el culo de este.

– Malfoy, desátame. – exigió Harry tirando aun más de sus amarras. El dolor no era nada, sino las enormes ganas que tenía de usar sus manos en aquellos momentos.

El rubio ignoró la petición y puso dos dedos en la boca de Harry, los cuales fueron muy bien recibidos.

– Si mal no recuerdo – dijo mientras metía y sacaba sus dedos de la boca de Potter – Esta vez te toca a ti.

Harry no respondió, era la primera vez desde sus encuentros que le daba el placer, en cambio pasó su lengua con mayor fuerza por los finos dedos en su boca y los mojó con saliva lo más que pudo. Draco retiró los dedos empapados y los dirigió a la entrada de su trasero. Cerró los ojos, e intentando captar como se hacía, introdujo uno lentamente, para luego seguirle con el otro.

A pesar de no ver, podía sentir. Y lo que sentía, no dejaba de gustarle cada vez más.

El rubio bajó un poco más los boxers de su acompañante y tomó firmemente el húmedo miembro de Harry, pasándolo delicadamente por su ya dilatada entrada.

Una vez que vio en la cara del moreno que no daba más, se ajustó lo mejor que pudo, y se sentó encima de aquel exquisito trozo de carne. El dolor se hizo presente y agarró con fuerza en costado de Harry con su mano izquierda, mientras apoyaba la derecha en su tierno pecho.

– Mierda Potter, no tenías por qué empujar.

Después de esto nadie dijo nada. Draco se movía silenciosamente, soltando sus gemidos en forma de fuertes exhalaciones frunciendo los labios. Harry en cambio ya tenía sus muñecas rojas, y la cabeza hacia atrás con la boca abierta, de la cual se arrancaban pequeños gemidos constantes.

El rubio se agachó y besó apasionadamente a su amante, y sin dejar sus movimientos dijo al oído de este:

– Si lo aceptas te desato. – Su compañero calló, y este comenzó a moverse más lento y con acometidas más fuertes. – Vamos. No todos los días tienes el privilegio de cogerte a Draco Malfoy.

Harry lo odió. Calló unos momentos y dijo:

– Te amo.

No era la respuesta que esperaba. Para nada. No pudo suprimir sus emociones como siempre solía hacerlo y disimular que aquello no le había afectado. No podía. Dejó de moverse y se quedó mirando en silencio a ese moreno expectante que de pronto ya no le parecía el mismo de siempre. Al cabo de unos segundos que logró incorporarse, se inclinó sobre Harry, lo besó mientras sacaba sus amarras y le dijo "Te lo ganaste Potter".

El niño que vivió no pudo evitar una sonrisa y sacó la venda de sus ojos, miró el pálido cuerpo de Draco, ese cuerpo que no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño. Con su miembro erecto, las manos sobre su pecho, y un mechón de pelo cayéndole sobre el ojo. Trató de enderezarse lo más que le fue posible y besó al rubio con fuerza, como pocas veces. Tomó firmemente las bien formadas nalgas de este y comenzó a embestirlo con toda la potencia que le fue posible. No todos los días tienes el privilegio de cogerte a Draco Malfoy.

Esta vez el Slytherin no pudo contener los gemidos, que sin darse cuenta iban para gritos. Pero no se quejó. Se comenzó a masturbar mientras que con la otra mano abrazaba a Harry, enterrándole las uñas de vez en cuando.

Depositando pequeños besos en el pecho de Malfoy, Harry estaba en el punto culmine del placer. Apretaba con lujuria ese par de nalgas, al igual que sus ojos, y de un momento a otro, entre la confusión de gemidos y movimientos, sintió caer sobre su pecho la eyaculación de Draco, y esas piernas lampiñas estremecerse más de lo habitual.

No se hizo esperar y aumentó la velocidad y los besos. Se recostó por completo sobre el sofá y miró a Draco, quien le asintió con la cabeza en un tácito acuerdo. Harry cerró los ojos y llegó al mejor orgasmo de su vida hasta ese entonces dentro del rubio.

Cuando terminó, abrió esos verdes y buscó aquellos grises que lo miraban fijamente sobre él. Inexpresivos.

– ¿No piensas decir nada? – preguntó Harry.

– ¿Para qué? Creo que tú ya dijiste lo suficiente por los dos juntos. – Dicho esto, se levantó y tomó una toalla que tenía en la cama. Se secó y secó a Harry que aún yacía en el sofá. Una vez que hubo terminado lo miró fijamente unos segundos.

– El que pone las reglas del juego soy yo Potter. Recuérdalo. No lo arruines.

Harry desvió la mirada y esperó hasta que el rubio estuviera lejos. Se levantó, se vistió velozmente, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

– Creo que lo mejor será que no regrese.

– Si tú lo dices… – respondió Malfoy sentado en la cama, poniéndose su camisa de seda.

No dijo nada más, pero una vez que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, dejó su trabajo y se quedó ahí sentado. La sombra que daba el fuego de la chimenea contó más de quince minutos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin.

Bueno…yo quería hacer un one shot…pero cuando terminé me dieron ganas de seguirlo, y es que odio los cuentos cortos.

Pero no sé, si les gustó y quieren que lo siga…lo haré. Si les gusta tal como está, bien también.

Saludos a todas.

Dejen Reviews, necesito animito. )


	2. Chapter 2

**Una idea recurrente de Fascinación**

**Summary:** Harry lo odió. Calló unos momentos y dijo: "Te amo". Slash HxD. Al parecer ya no es OneShot¿no?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío. Todo es de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros. (Sí…caleta…). Espero que no me demanden Es todo un hobby.

**Comentarios y Advertencias:** Bueno, esto es como un pequeño entremés mientras terminó el sexto capítulo de "The way things are" P. Gracias por leer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cuando Draco camina por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cuando avanza y está solo, roza con las puntas de los dedos las paredes de piedra. _

_Suele hacerlo siempre antes de doblar las esquinas, antes de encontrarse frente a frente con la persona que sabe va a encontrarse._

_Draco siempre sonríe, cuando esto ocurre._

_Los músculos de la cara le duelen después._

– Buenos Días Potter – dijo con satisfacción a Harry. Este último acompañado con Hermione y Ron, como de costumbre, afuera del gran comedor.

– Hola Malfoy – respondió un moreno incómodo, desviando prontamente la mirada.

– ¿Jodiendo a tan tempranas horas del día Malfoy? – agudizó mordazmente Ron, recibiendo como respuesta nada más que otra sonrisa y una leve inclinación de la boca del rubio, y un codazo protestante por parte de su novia.

El primero se alejó sin más hacia su mesa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se le estaba notando.

Llevaba una semana sin casi comer ni estudiar y ya había faltado a tres clases. Cosas sin importancia para Ron, pero preocupantes para Hermione. Pero recientemente hasta su amigo lo miraba con otro semblante.

Al menos se había resistido. Y era que la última vez no había sido menor.

Harry Potter era una persona más bien callada. Su manía de meterse en problemas no eran más que su mala suerte. La timidez era su fuerte. Siempre lo había sido.

Hace mucho que se digo a sí mismo que si no había llorado por los muertos, menos lo haría por los vivos. Y Draco Malfoy no sería la excepción.

Aunque costara.

Aunque quemara.

Aunque cada vez doliera más.

Llevaba una semana topándoselo en los pasillos y esquivando una mirada que era como la fría niebla, que le arremetía con fuerza las entrañas. Casi siempre acompañada de susurros imperceptibles para sus amigos, pero que para él lo eran todo. Más que el sarcasmo del saludo, y más que el sonido pausado de sus pisadas a lo lejos.

A veces sabía que era él. Sabía que venía acercándose, lo escuchaba. Aún así, estúpidamente, no corría.

No pensó que pasaría. No pensó que aquel orgulloso espécimen lo haría. Era la primera vez que se ponía en contacto con él desde aquella noche. Y la primera vez que lo hacía fuera de esa habitación en el séptimo piso, cuando durante el desayuno encontró en el bolsillo de su túnica una pequeña nota perfectamente doblada.

"_**Las reglas están para romperse Potter. Me agrada que sepas sorprenderme. Te espero hoy donde siempre a eso de las… ¿doce? – Draco." **_

– Harry¿estás bien?... – le preguntó Hermione.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había vuelto por dos noches seguidas a la sala de requerimientos.

Había esperado por más de una hora ambas noches.

Había pensado muchas cosas sentado en una cama, luego en un sofá, frente al fuego o pretendiendo que leía un libro.

A la tercera, solo a la tercera, descubrió que a Potter le quedaba algo de fuerza de voluntad. Y no sabía si admirarlo o detestarlo. Pero lo que sí sabía, era que volvería.

Esa indiferencia en su mirada; sus continuas esquivaciones; la pretensión de ignorar su persona olímpicamente provocaba en Draco algo que ni él mismo se explicaba. Pero de seguro, era algo que no se detendría a analizar hoy ni mañana. Un nunca sirvió para tranquilizarlo más.

Sabía lo que el cara rajada sentía, por lo tanto, sabía lo que esperaba. Las personas eran predecibles. Sabía perfectamente como manipularlas…lo sabía.

Tener a Harry adentro había movido algo en él. Algo que ya estaba, algo que no sabía explicar. Por primera vez sintió. ¿Pero qué? Quería averiguarlo, quería estar nuevamente entre sus brazos y sentirlo.

Ese día mientras escribía la nota que mantenía firmemente en su mano derecha se había sentido nervioso. Qué raro, pensó. Durante todo e día lo mismo. La concentración, incluso en pociones, era algo efímero. Tanto, que logró ciertas miradas inquisitivas por parte de su padrino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como siempre Draco llegó más temprano que Harry.

Preparó con dedicado esmero la habitación y se recostó sobre la cama a pensar…

Cierto ojiverde, metros no tan lejos, pensaba si de verdad no necesitaba una camisa de fuerza y unos fuertes golpes en la cabeza…quizás un hechizo desmemorizante bastaría. Inspiró hondo al verse ya en el séptimo piso, a pasos de su _"amante"._

Qué palabra tan ridícula.

Entró sin tocar. La puerta estaba entre abierta como de costumbre.

_Algunas cosas nunca cambian_. El moreno se encargaría que esa frase fuera sólo eso.

– Hola Malfoy – dijo Harry.

– Buenas noches Potter – respondió a su vez Draco quizás más cálidamente de lo que hubiera querido. Se paró de la cama y fue hasta lo que él llamaba en su cabeza su juguete, pues no era más eso. Y quería estar seguro que así fuera. – Sabía que volverías.

– Al parecer esta vez te ha costado un poco más. – respondió Harry, agitándose. Draco ya estaba en frente. – Me pregunto que serás capaz de hacer la próxima vez para seguir cogiéndome.

– Pues lo que sea necesario – el rubio besaba su cuello -, claro.

– ¿Estás…– preguntó Harry mientras tomaba al rubio por hombro y lo alejaba, hasta dejarlo nuevamente en frente de él –…seguro?

Silencio.

Harry trataba de mantener la compostura. Draco la paciencia.

– Sabes Potter…

– Harry. Mi nombre es Harry – lo interrumpió el moreno.

– Ya lo sé, no soy estúpido.

– Al parecer sí lo eres, Draco.

– ¿Ahora pretendes que te llame por tu nombre? – Respondió arqueando una ceja – Sí eso te excita más…no tengo ningún problema Harry – dijo Malfoy mientras tocaba la entrepierna de su acompañante, sin respuesta física por éste. – Bueno…al parecer no lo hace¿no Harry?

– No Draco.

Más silencio. La mano de Malfoy seguía recorriendo aquel conocido cuerpo.

– Dije no, Draco.

El rubio hizo un gesto de desagrado con la cara, soltó un bufido y fue a su antigua posición, recostado en la cama.

Harry cerró la puerta tras él y fue al encuentro del Slytherin. Una vez allí se miraron fijamente unos segundos, en los cuales cada uno pensó algo. Algo que quizás nunca se dirían a la cara.

El ojiverde se recostó junto con Malfoy, y por primera vez fue él quien dirigió. Lo besó tiernamente, una y otra vez. Aprendió y enseñó a pausar sus movimientos, a sentir hasta el agotamiento sus cuerpos, cada trozo, cada centímetro.

Harry hizo el amor, y Draco, sin saberlo, también.

– Me agradas Potter. – dijo Draco un poco somnoliento – No permitiré que lo arruines…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin, fin.

Quedó un poco cortito este capítulo, pero lo hice con mucho cariño, algo así como con ganas. En poco tiempo . Y me gusta que termine como en posible final.

Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan reviews. De veritas. A todos muchas gracias.

Y una aclaración: mi nombre es Cristian! Soy hombre por dios! Jajaja no me traten de chica '(

Las primeras cuatro frases en cursiva del capítulo son propiedad del fic "**Efecto Doppler**" de **Kradcitta**. Léanla, es muy cool. Gracias por prestarme el inicio niña.

Espero que les haya gustado y les digo que continuará ¿qué estará dispuesto a hacer Draco para que Harry no lo arruine?…1 o 2 capítulos más, y sorry la demora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Una idea recurrente de Fascinación**

**Summary:** Harry lo odió. Calló unos momentos y dijo: "Te amo". Slash HxD. Al parecer ya no es OneShot¿no?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío. Todo es de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros. (Sí…caleta…). Espero que no me demanden Es todo un hobby.

**Comentarios y Advertencias:** Espero poder terminar pronto "The way things are", pero este fic ha gustado y a mi tb. Así que aquí les va otro capítulo. Espero que les siga gustando, y nunca me fui, solo me demoré P

Gracias por los reviews. Me fijé que el último fue de un chico ) Ahora me siento menos solo xD

Saludos a todas y a todos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eres como una predicción de las buenas…_

_Eres como una dosis alta en las venas…_

Estaba contento. _¿Estaba contento? _

Llevaba meses viéndose con Draco a escondidas, y podía sentir como las cosas cambiaban. Él cambiaba.

_¿Quería más?_

Podía recordar como había sido la primera vez. Como Malfoy había tomado todo lo que tenía, y no lo había devuelto. Desde aquella noche en la sala de requerimientos que no ha tenido paz interior. El amor es raro, se decía, pues sabía que eso tenía que ser amor¿no¿Y si no lo era¿Quién era él para decidir eso? Bueno, era el dueño de aquello que sentía, y al final siempre podría nombrarlo como quisiera.

– ¿Qué piensas? – lo interrumpió Draco, tendido a su lado, desnudo.

– Nada.

– ¿Ahora soy nada?

Harry lo miró y no respondió. El rubio sonrió y dijo:

– Eres predecible…Harry. Eres un Gryffindor muy particular. Dime – hizo una pausa para pegarse más con interés en la mirada, con su dejo de maldad, como siempre pensaba Harry –…es que no sabes mentir o es que no sabes mentir**_me_**.

– Cállate Malfoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Está bien, habla.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó el moreno un poco desconcertado.

– Si me seguiste hasta la biblioteca, y te quedas ahí mirando un libro que estoy segura te interesa tanto como Pociones… – Hermione quitó la vista de su libro y la depositó en su amigo – Te conozco Harry, quizás más de lo que crees, además soy una chica, y observo. Estás raro, hace tiempo. Quieres contarme que te pasa o seguimos pretendiendo que estás bien.

Harry se quedó mudo por un momento, no sabía como empezar, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya era demasiado.

– He estado manteniendo relaciones sexuales con Draco Malfoy por ya casi seis meses – dijo al fin Harry, rápida y dolorosamente, como si estuviera sacando un puñal atravesado entre sus costillas.

Hermione rió nerviosamente, como si pensara que por un momento aquello pudiera ser verdad. Al ver la expresión de su amigo, la risa desaparecía de a poco.

– Oh Dios mío…lo dices en serio.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

– Estoy confundida – agregó la chica con notable desconcierto –, se me vienen muchas preguntas y… – se notaba que le costaba trabajo imaginarse todo aquello. Miró a su amigo y concluyó - … ¿lo amas?

– Eso creo… – respondió Harry.

– Ay…Dios… – las facciones de Hermione mutaban constantemente. Harry pensó que quizás no había sido tan buena idea revelarlo de ese modo…aunque la liberación era enorme – ¿y él a ti?

– No… - La respuesta era dolorosa, aunque no la sabía ciertamente – no…lo sé.

– Esto es malo. Quiero decir, esto no es bueno, o sea¿es bueno?

Harry titubeó, eso era algo que tampoco sabía.

– ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Piensas contarle a Ron?

– No…no lo sé.

– Harry, lo siento, o sea, tantas preguntas…pero entiéndeme…es todo tan complicado…

– Sí que lo es – respondió Harry mirando la mesa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Ayer te vi con esa Weasley.

– ¿Celoso?

– Mmm…

– Teniendo en cuenta que fuera de este cuarto no me hablas sino para molestarme…no le veo el problema en que vea a otras personas.

– No te pases de listo Potter.

– No me paso de nada. Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta como le coqueteas a Zabini

– ¿Celoso?

– ¿Tendría que estarlo?

Draco arqueó una ceja y sonrió con satisfacción.

– No somos novios.

– No – dijo Harry mirando al rubio, inexpresivamente, como pocas veces –… ¿cierto?

– No entiendo a que le tienes tanto miedo Potter…quizás no estás contento con mi desempeño – dijo el rubio, metiendo la mano por entre las sábanas, tocando ciertas partes de su compañero.

– Te tengo miedo a ti.

– No deberías – respondió Malfoy mientras besaba el cuello de su amante – Sabes que no te haría daño.

– ¿No lo harías?

Draco entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Harry, o al menos, creía hacerlo. Él también tenía miedo, aunque nunca lo aceptase.

Al día siguiente después de Pociones, Harry fue emboscado afuera de la sala por la pelirroja de siempre, aunque un poco más cariñosa de lo usual. Draco miraba disimuladamente mientras el nerviosismo del moreno iba en aumento y no encontraba una buena excusa para sacársela de encima sin que pareciese mal educado.

El rubio se levantó y pasó dando su mejor codazo a Ginny.

– Cuidado por donde te paras, Weasley.

– Estúpido Malfoy – le respondió la pelirroja con insinuaciones de sacas su varita.

– ¿Qué¿Vas a atacarme pobretona? No es culpa mía que seas tan enana y a penas te veas.

- Ya, párala Malfoy.

La voz de Harry sonó fuerte y clara, mientras se interponía entre el rubio y su amiga. La gente ya estaba empezando a mirar.

– San Potter al socorro de los pobres y desvalidos¿no?

– Piérdete Malfoy…

– Ni en tus sueños Potter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era fácil perderse en los pasillos del colegio. Era fácil que nadie te encontrara cuando querías estar solo. Sin embargo, no siempre era tan efectivo.

Harry miraba el bosque por la ventana de un aula vacía. Trataba de no pensar. No se sentía bien, y la verdad no sabía muy bien el por qué o quizás sí.

– Está bien, habla.

Esta vez no era su amiga la que lo encaraba.

Harry volteó y lo vio ahí, parado junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados apoyando la cabeza en la pared.

– Idiota

– Bueno, gracias. Aunque a decir verdad he recibido mejores halagos – respondió el rubio, acercándose a Harry, peligrosamente, a paso firme, lentamente. – Recuerdo a la última persona que me dijo hijo de puta…mmm….pobre, todavía tiene problemas para caminar.

– Muy gracioso Malfoy.

– No me llames Malfoy, que poco considerado. ¿Qué¿Un pequeñito empujón a la mosca muerta y ahora ya no soy Draco? – El Slytherin ya estaba al lado de Harry y lo miraba con gracia – Solo protegía mi mercancía.

– Mercancía…

– Es solo un tecnicismo...no te enfades. Últimamente he tenido bastante de eso. – El moreno desvió la mirada, mientras su acompañante suspiraba y cerraba los ojos agregando – Sí, te quiero sólo para mí, sabes que soy posesivo.

– Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer¿no? – respondió el niño-que-vivió, bajo, sólo audible para ambos.

Draco volvió a abrir los ojos y se sentó junto a Harry.

– A veces eres bastante molesto Harry…

– Sólo dilo.

– Caprichoso…

– Estoy esperando…

– Mal criado…

– Ese eres tú.

– Vale, vale. Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, el "elegido"¿quieres ser mi novio?

– Te ves sexy diciendo cursilerías.

– Disfrútalo. No esperes repeticiones.

– ¿Qué pasaría si no acepto?

– Mmm…pues te rompo la cara por indeciso.

– Bueno, creo que no tengo otra alternativa.

– No. No la tienes. – Draco se acercó a Harry y lo besó. Lo miró por unos segundos y se paró. – Espero que ahora estés un poco más contento. – Dijo mientras se alejaba, dándole la espalda al moreno – Extraño verte reír, Harry.

Al llegar a la puerta, se giró:

– Ah, mañana hay visita a Hogsmeade. Te esperó en las Tres Escobas. Te tengo una sorpresa.

– ¿sí?

– Seis meses Potter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin!

Espero que les guste. Draco está un poco más detallista y me gusta eso P

En el fondo siempre lo ha sido, pero no le gusta decirlo ni admitirlo.

Espero sus reviews.

Chau chau!


End file.
